What happens in the shower stays in the shower
by whitecloud ale
Summary: America borrows England's shower. please review and critque :3 smut in each chap guarantee
1. Shower secret

Well this is my first shot at writing A lemon on my own and posting it ,so hopefully I wont get too many flames ^w^ '

**Disclamer**: I do not own Hetalia . . .cause if I did England and America would soooo be together by now or at least seeing each other in a different light. :3 lol ;D

So Here we goooo~~~!

Warning: Contains yaoi don't like, don't read! That simple folks. And if your friends put you up to this go check out what yaoi means on Wikipedia before reading i dont need to be the blame of scaring you for life :3 pairing USUK and hints of UKUS :3

* * *

><p>"Hey Iggy can I use your shower?" America asked sitting on the floor, using his best puppy eyed look he could use to break through the older nations sourpuss attitude. "That's not my name you twit! And why my shower? Why cant you go to your own house and use your own?" England questioned while picking up the mess of hamburger wrappers that was left by the so questioned nation after playing with the new gaming device he brought to show off.<p>

"Cause my shower is on the fritz!One minute it'll be giving out hot water then bam! Next its splashing buckets of ice water on me!" Praying that after saying the good reasonable explanation which took him the entire ride there to think of would be believable. He shot another puppy eyed looked to England just for safety measures. "I almost got a cold once from it!"

"And what about borrowing someone's elses shower besides mine?"

"Well your the first person the comes to mind about this type of stuff. Besides what if the person I was borrowing their shower had France knock on their door and let him in not knowing what he really came to do and like totally rape me?

"Fine." England said reluctantly "I don't need you to get a cold and start calling me every five minutes to say how miserable you are just because you cant play your stupid video games."

"THANKS IGGY!YOUR THE BEST!"America jolted up from the floor and ran towards up stairs.

"I said not to call me that!" England shouted to the retreating back."And if you leave a mess in my shower I'm never going to let you use it ever again!"

"OK!" the american shouted back.

When he was on the second floor he headed down the hallway to a door across from England's bedroom.

Once he entered the bathroom he closed the door behind him and locked it. Making sure it was really locked and that no one (especially Arthur) wouldn't be able to open it. After trying to move the handle a few times he felt it was safe and started to strip out of his clothes leaving his boxers last until he turn on the shower.

"I cant believe I'm using Arthur's shower for this!" America whispered to himself excitedly. He turned the knob on the shower head from spray to massage and discarded his underwear onto the tiled floor.

Pulling back the curtains and taking one last look to the door he stepped inside.

At first the water was a bit cold, but after a while it got warm enough for him to relax himself and let the water run through his blonde hair. He tried to listen past the walls of the small bathroom, hearing nothing but a bit of movement from downstairs. '_Probably Arthur still cleaning up._' he chuckled.

After finally feeling loose enough, he laid down on the shower floor with the water hitting his stomach. He trembled with excitement his body already used to what was going to happen and anticipated for it.

He scooted back a little using his arms for support till his back was against the wall and the water was hitting his lower part. It started to twitch to life slowly as his mind wandered to the nation downstairs.

He imagined England with him in bed, riding him going up and down fast gripping his shoulders to not fall off. While the ever so precious hole that Alfred more than once fantasized consumed his member

'_I knew Florida was big, but not this big that I would need to hold on to you._' _The older nation smirked lazily at him. "Well I thought that you would know, since you've been eyeballing me down there whenever I sit.'" Alfred retorted back . With the England face flushed into deeper red and his eye lids fell a bit as he slammed himself on America's dick over and over again. At one point he howled when he accidentally slipped a little too fast 'Ahhh!' England cried throwing his head back. Sweat slicked both of theirs thighs making the movement even faster._

Alfred started to buck towards the water that seemed to be getting hotter. '_Its not enough_' he thought hazily. He practically whimpered in need when his hand finally enclosed over his length and began to massage himself.

"_Love, I think I-m going to c- ' Before Arthur could even finish his sentence Alfred flip him to bottom and lifted his legs over his shoulder. "What was that Iggy? I don't think I caught what you just said." Alfred began to thrust deeper and harder into the english man causing him to claw at his back in ecstasy. "AL!" suddenly white streams of cum came from him and seeing that, Alfred came just by the thought of Arthur having such a strong orgasm because of his cock. All the heat that was pooling into his lower stomach then felt as if it was going to burst._

America squeezed his member during that moment of his fantasy and ended up coming on his legs. The water washed it off while he laid there catching his breath. His tasted blood in his mouth and noticed the he was biting back his lips to keep from making any noise.

After cleaning himself up and getting his clothes back on he checked himself in the mirror. Placing Texas back on his face properly and rinsing his face with cool water to fade out some of the redness that was in his cheeks, he grinned.

"Finally at least I got that out of my system." He laughed and walked out of the bathroom to downstairs.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD AGAISNT SOMETHING AND BLACKED OUT? England yelled. America stood stock still thanking god that Arthur wasn't even joking that he was possibly jerking off in his shower.

"Sorry Arthur I didn't mean to take so long. Its that I was enjoying the hot water so much that I forgot how long I was in there."

England sighed "I guess its alright." he rubbed his forehead "Just next time try to remember how long your where in there agreed?"

"You betcha!" America laughed saluting.

"Your making a debauchery of the English language."

"Well I best be heading out now its late and my boss doesn't like me staying out to late outside the country. See ya later Iggy!" America laughed and ran outside before England could scold him for using that moppet* name.

"Finally he's gone." England walked upstairs to his bathroom. He shed his clothes and walked into the shower turning the knob for hot water. "Blasted wanker." He started to stroke himself harshly. "I was holding this in forever! If he didn't take so long. I wouldn't care so much about how long he took if I

went before he took that godforsaken shower, curse him! And calling me Arthur? When the hell does he call me that?" He stroked himself faster aching for release. "Dammit! If he did the bloody look one more time to me I would have just -ah!" Arthur pulled up his now white smeared hand to his face then gripped it into a fist. His eyebrows furrowed, thinking back to Alfred's cute vulnerable puppy face. "THE NEXT TIME HE GETS IN MY WAY AND A GOOD WANK IM GOING TO RAPE HIM!"

England was left the whole day wishing how he should have just walked into the bathroom with nothing garbed but his black short apron and bow tie, and pretend he was drunk and started dry humping America until he bent over for him and shagged him for a good couple of hours.

* * *

><p><em>C:<em>

So. . . umm xD lol dont kill me if its not the best lemon you've read it was my first time writing a lemon i'll be honest. Sorry if at some parts you got confused and of there was any OOCness. . . (apologizes for lots of other stuff)

Please review! Tell me what can be better, whats good, what you liked what seemed out of character! **needs confidence boost for that xD lol**

And even if you flame i'll take it :3 I love spicy food so bring on the flames! :D well thank you for reading laters!

P.S. If you want a chapter version or another story just give a few ideas in your review

**Waves :D**


	2. Meeting today Getting ready!

"FWACK!" a whip snapped. Moans echoed in the poorly light room. Searing heat, flashed across the freshly redden skin of the green eyed mans chest. No longer in the protective covering of his clothes.

"W-why are you doing this?" He asked. The only answer he got was another hit from the whip on his inner left thigh. This time the man hissed thrashing away from it and against the straps that held him. His dirty blonde bangs hanged over his eyes after he stopped moving.

The whip was placed down next to his feet.

"Why, don't you enjoy it Artie?" said the younger man outfitted in black leather. Black laced boots that reached up to the young mans knees began making their way to the now kneeling nation, with each step sounding as if he was still whipping him.

'_Of course I enjoy it. Bollocks, if you'd just have some mercy on my –_' before he could finish that thought a gloved hand gripped his rigid staff. He's head suddenly shot up to look dead on with hazy dark navy blue eyes that were usually a sparkling crystal blue. He released him to squat in front of the man instead.

"So this is what you want?" the gloved hand pressed against his right thigh then began to slowly rub him all the way until he reached for his member."Yes." Arthur moaned. He held him for a while and began to pump him, rough from the gloves texture, the leather tugged at his skin and made him want to buck into the hand. But before he could another hand suddenly slapped the red mark on his inner thigh causing the sting that was already there to be even more intense, which eventually went straight to his groin.

"Alfred please!"

"Hmmm. No." And he quickly released him leaving the organ bobbing in the air.

"Why?" Arthur all but practically cried. The cold air hit him, causing him to fidget with his legs in a failed attempt to rub him self off with his thighs.

"Cause I'm going to give it to you until your screaming my name.*" The nation sang happily walking away towards the darkness of the room. He heard some movement but couldnt focus on it, since a certain part of him was taking over his ability to pay attention to other things than 'it'.

Alfred came back with something small at hand. Arthur strained against the straps that held his arms above.

"Dont worry Iggy I just don't think it's fair that your the only one getting all the pleasure." Suddenly the American sat down cross legged in front of Arthur. Placing the small object next to his leg.

Then England saw that the younger man had on black shorts with a barely visible slip from the bottom to the back.

America stretched his legs and started to pull at the slip causing it to open noisily.

'_Velcro' _England stared, drooling waiting to see him open the slip. _'But wait! What is he going to do?'_ His head shot to the small thing next to America's leg. It was silver and had a red flashing ring light around one end. America picked it up and flicked a switch that made the object buzz,smiling at him and turned it back off.

"A vibrator?" He said aloud. He could have sworn that if all the blood in his body wasn't occupying his dick, he would have suffered a sever case of blood loss through his nose.

He's eyes went back to America who was working on the hole in his shorts, noticing a bulge in front. The first glimpse of his ass finally shown. With the Brit staring at him like a starved wolf America spread his legs a bit wider to let him admire it.(In all he was showing off.) He reached over for the vibrator and begin to slowly lift his hips. England stared intensely praying he would move faster before he-"RING RING, RING"

"What?" The groggy nation open his eyes to meet with vanilla colored ceiling. Then it hit him. '_I was dreaming?' _"RING RING,RING"

The phone next to hid bed kept ringing waiting for him to pick up.

He checked in between his legs and found a tent. _'Well, I would be shocked if I didn't have wood...' _"RING RING,RING RING"

England sighed and turned to answer the phone."Hello?" "Good morning Mr. Kirkland this is your eight a 'clock morning call you had asked for" Said and all too cheerful woman on the other end.

"Why thank you." he said exasperated. '_Why?_' he shouted in his mind

"Would you like for us to bring you anything this morning?" Perkiness invaded his inner cry.

_'Yes actually, a striped, bound, horny America with a horrendous short term memory loss.' _But he kept that thought to himself. "Yes if you can please send up some Earl grey tea that would be lovely."

"Why of course sir, would that be all?" The receptionist chirped.

England looked at the clock, he would have an hour to get ready and have breakfast before going to the UN meeting. Which was to little of time to eat a proper breakfast and be early. 'I Guess I'll have to get something from a vending machine.' "No that would be all."

"Okay . Your tea should be up there in a moment. Have a good day." the phone line went dead shortly after.

England got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom stretching. The beautiful tiled walls colored white with gold trimming magnified the sunlight that was coming in through a tiny window.

"Over the top like everything else in America." He turned on the shower to cold water.

"No time to take care of this the way I would want too." He sighed and stepped in.

"Bollocks!" He screamed and hope outside of it. 'The water was freezing! No wonder he asked to use mine. A person could developed pneumonia!' he ended up turning the water to warm and washed up quickly a stepped out to put on a robe.

A few rapid knocks fell on the suits door. "Room service" A voice called. England could have sworn he heard laughing on the other side of the door. He cautiously stepped towards the door. He remembered the last time France had found out his room number and he wasn't so keen on having a reenactment of it.

"_Yes?" _He opened the door to find America standing besides the maid grinning from ear to ear "Mornin' Iggy!" he shouted letting himself in carrying the tea cart straight off the cart.

The maid smiled apologetically to his shocked face. "He said you too were both friends."

She quickly left afraid any threats of complaining to the hotel manager.

"So Iggy your not ready yet?"

"Do I look ready you twat?"

"Nope!" The younger nation smiled. He plopped himself on the bed and laid down.

"And Iggy whats a 'twat'?"

"Good god." He started to pull out his clothes from his suitcase that was beside the bed. 'And I had a dream that he was a dominatrix?'

"So Iggy have you enjoyed your stay here so far?" He looked up to him when he pulled out a pair of pants.

"What have I told you off calling me that idiotic name?" England scowled.

"Awww already grouchy old man?" He pouted sitting up.

"Im not old!" He threw his boxers smack dab in the middle of Alfred s' face knocking Texas off.

"Hey! And to think I came here to make sure you where getting the real American hospitality!"

'And to make sure that maid wouldn't be hitting on you. . . yeah that's right maid I'm onto you.'

"Well get out so I can change."

"Fine." Alfred got up and left to the front door. "If you don't hurry up I'll be first."

Once in the hallway America began to hum. 'Silly maid think I don't know the receptionist told you about the British accent. And then getting all "Omg he has a British accent he must be hot!" hmpf.'

"Good thing I went with her. Hmpf as if Id let him get checked out without me there."

"Really that blonde guy that followed was totally into him!"

America heard the same maid that left not that long ago.

"Hey could it be the same blonde man that was trying to grope Jenny?" Another females voice whispered.

'Dude! Could they not talk so loud? They would get so caught by their manager." America looked up and down the hallway.

"Well seems like its deserted here anyway."

"No another one younger. It wasn't like he was trying to scare me but, I had a feeling that if I told him the other guys room number he would like go yelling happy birthday or something down the hall way to his room."

"There are so many foreign guests this week don't you think?"

"Oh I know right! There was these Italian and German men downstairs earlier this morning eating breakfast in the dining room."

'Huh guess Germany and the Italy brothers are already up.' America pondered. He left to the elevators pushing the girl that tried to flirt with his Arthur out of his mind.

When the elevators door open France was on the other side with a maniacal grin on,until he saw America. "Oh so I guess Angleterre is already awake?" Disappointed.

"Yup." America stood there waiting outside the elavator waiting.

"Are you not taking the elevator?" France gave him a questioning look while the doors began to slid close.

"Yeah I am. I just don't feel like I want to be the substitute molestation toy of the day."America grinned when a even more disappointed look fell on France's face.

_*_"Cause I'm going to give it to you until your screaming my name.*"= that was a lyric from the song for your entertainment by Adam Lambert if your curious of the song. He's a great singer! c:

And im sorry for this being so late .'' I really am! :o its just I was fixing this chapter and rereading it somany times to make there were'nt any mistakes. ^-^' and I know the ending was kinda suckish but I really had no idea what else to end it with. o.o Leave a review please :D any taken even if your a random stranger! :D


	3. Red dress

[Hands you pistol to shoot me with] I haven't posted a chapter in a few months. . . . _ [is ashamed of self and cant look you in the eyes. . ] IM SORRY!School started up and I have a college elective so Im pretty much dedicating all my time to it. The class is World History though so it gave me some ideas for OC's and other theme's that could be explored in the world of Hetalia. But then again I do kinda hate OC's _ Im a confused ,conflicted little girl in my brain aren't I? XD

Disclamer: I do not own hetalia nor its characters, because I know if I did that show would never be finished. Nor nearly as awesomely epic. :3

Warning: It's mostly a UKUS perception here [ I think im going to have you guys write in the reviews who you want to top] however I think England is acting like a total tsundere here o.o well except for his inner perv of course w haha.

Well on to the fic!

* * *

><p>'Another day wasted on another unsuccessful meeting.' Arthur thought. By barely making it to the meeting on time with only a few minutes to spare(without breakfast) he had to rush on setting up for his presentation. Which was never shown due to the fact that the meeting mostly consisted of him and the frog going at it again, like every other summoning, and America presenting his ridiculous ideas, thinking that shout them out and having a laser pen would make them seem better then what they actually were.<p>

"Arthur wait up!" shouted America running after him with his suitcase open papers flying everywhere some even leaving a trail back to the front door of the building where the meeting was so recently placed.

England spun around to face the younger man who came to a sudden halt with a wide grin on his face. "I told you not to call me that." His eyes staring dead on to America's.

'Oh mental photo' America thought. 'Hehe he looks adorable when he's mad.' "Well when I yelled England you didn't hear me Iggy!" A mock frown played on Alfreds' lips. "What else could I have shouted out that would have got your attention?" America decided that he didn't want Arthur to get to mad, otherwise if there was a small chance of them getting together it would kinda be ruined due to all the memories of him picking on him. And the revolution didn't help on that much either.

"Hey are you paying attention?" England snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Oh no Im sorry what did you say?" America smiled again. 'Nah he couldn't be stuck on that. Otherwise why would he even bother talking with me?'

"I said that I would have responded to 'Lets shag till the cows come home' " England waited for America's response.

"What?" America eyes bulged a bit.

"Good your listening now. You had an idiotic look on your face and I wanted to make sure you were paying attention" 'And what your opinion would be on that.' England side thought.

"Ok Im listening now." America would had been happier then ever to lead England to a five star hotel and bong him till he saw the stars on his national flag, but he knew he was probably just kidding.

"Now do you know any good restaurants here? And if you say McDonalds I myself will shove one of those heart attacks down you throat."

"Well your food ain't all that great either." Miffed America.

"They are far more better then your fatal buns in wrappers!"

"Well are you hungry or not?" America asked.

"Yes but I do NOT want McDonalds." England stressed.

"Alright, I know a better place anyways!" America grinned and led them down the sidewalk.

"BugerKing. . ." England gaped at the sign out in front. At this point He did not know whether to be insulted that a fast food joint had the title of king or astonished that America had the bullocks to take him to practically the same blasted thing that he told America that he did not want to go too.

"I am not going in there." Finality in his voice.

"Aww come on Iggy!"

"NO. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'll carry you. . ."

At this England flinched, but maintained his ground. "No."

"I'll carry you bridal style. . ." America's eyes drifted to the entrance already looking for any empty seats that he could seat England on.

"If you do that I will just hit you then." England smirked, hoping that America's big hero obsessed ego would discourage him from doing anything that made him look not heroic.

"Then how about I promise you that I take tomorrow's meeting seriously?" Alfred was at his wits end. But of course America wasn't really going to keep that promise, _'hey a little white lie once in a while never hurt anyone!'_

"You best." England started to the entrance skillfully dodging the bear hug that America was about to give.

"THANKS IGGY!" America smiled and rushed in before England did.

When waking through the doors England automatically went to a vacant seat while America ordered their food. Then later coming with a humongous tray of food. The nauseous smell wafted from the tray when it was placed on the table to England's nose.

'I feel sick already' he frowned.

"Ill be back, I'm going to the tiolet." England used the excuse hoping America would eventually eat all the food so that he wouldn't be a victim to its greasiness and nausea that ensued shortly after.

"Dude, language! This is a place to eat!"America got up as well to head to the bathroom.

"Why are you getting up?"

"I need to go to the bathroom too." '_Plus to make sure no one decides to make an unplanned visit aka France. Nope not gonna take any chances with him here nuh-uh.'_

When in the bathroom England headed toward the urinals while America started to go to a stall.

'_Hmm_' Iggy thought _'Maybe it wont be so bad coming here if I can get a lick of eye candy.'_

"Not confident enough to use a urinal America?" Iggy smirked.

"I don't remember raising you to have such low self esteem." Iggy probed.

America's face went red and his jaw gaped.

[Meanwhile in America head]

_HQ of America's thought process:_

_subordinate: SIR SIR! Our pride has just been damaged! _

_Captain: What do you mean? What area?_

_Subordinate: Our vital regions sir!_

_Captain: Wh- what? Our vital regions? Ok then youngster take immediate action!_

_Subordinate: Yes sir!Take action men! WERE USING THE URINAL TODAY!_

_Men: OKAY!_

[Back to bathroom]

America closed his mouth quickly.

"I so am not insecure!" America defended himself

"Could have fooled me." England pushed.

"Fine Ill show you who's not confidant." America mumbled and walked over to the urinal next to England.

_'heheh right into my hand.'_ England snickered. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member and started to piss.

America stood there for a second until he started to unzipped his fly and pull out his own and started.

England looked from the corners of his eyes. 'HOLY MO- I DONT REMEMBER HIM BEING THIS BIG WHEN HE WAS YOUNG."

When done England closed his fly slowly still staring from the corners of his head. _'Jesus. If I was bottom I would have no clue how that would fit in me.'_

America was still peeing. He felt as if England was looking at him so he tried to see if he was by turning his head a bit then whip-lashing it back down. _'He was staring right at it!' 'No no maybe its just wishful thinking right?' _He gave one more look to were England was standing and England was not looking at him, instead he was washing his hands at the sink. _'Yup just wishful thinking.' _

America felt a bit disappointed and went to wash he hands next.

_'By god, I remember Russia telling me of the prank that America tried to pull off on him by ordering seven and a half inch condoms, but really? It looks bigger.' _

His mind went back to remember the member that America had in his hand, dark dusty pink skin covered the length, except for the tip that was being held back. The tip a lighter shade. _'Fuck'_ England . But that was not what unnerved the Englishman, but on thinking how if it was erect how the hell would he be able to mouth him. If he ever got the chance.

America finished washing his hands and went to go eat when England was spacing out. When He got back to there table Japan was there.

"Japan." England greeted. "How are you?"

"Well England-san" Japan smiled.

"Hafan Iw row you arounf since your ere." [Japan I'll show you around since your here]

"Stop talking with your mouth full America its rude and uncultured ." England scolded the american that had half a whopper down his throat.

"That would be nice." Japan said to America.

"Alright!Lets go then." America took a long slurp from his drink then threw the wrappers in the trash on his way while dragging the two outside.

"So England-san." Japan started when America went into a tour guide mode taking them down a brightly lit street in the now darkening sky of New York.

"Yes Japan?" England asked.

"So how do I say this." They passed a shop selling lingerie in the front window. A red frilly see through dress caught the Brits attention.

"Are you finally making a move on America-san?" Japan question with camera in hand snapping a few photos here and there at whatever America pointed at and the occasional bakery shop that happened to be selling a horrifically bright artificially colored cake.

"What do you mean?" Englands atttention snapped to Japans face. Then he shot a quick glance at America who was to absorbed in his speech of how New York became the first modern city in America.

"I mean that are you finally acting upon your desire?" Japan looked at him. Then took another photo of a theater past him.

England blushed. "And what gives you that idea?"

"Its not as inconspicuous as you think England-san, I apologize."

England felt like dying,he tried to shrink in front of his friends eyes.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of England-san!"Japan exclaimed his face glowing with some look that he saw Hungary have whenever Prussia was teasing Austria about how his underwear was so patched up that if he tugged on it even a little bit how it would fall apart in his hands.

"So how do you plan on going about it?" Japan asked hurriedly.

"I – I am not quit sure." He said a bit astounded. He thought Japan would be the last to hear of his love/sex life.

England went back to staring at the dress in the shop to avoid looking at Japan.

"Hey are you guys even listening to me?"America came back. England looked up from the red dress to America's face, he imagined him in it.

_'Oh how lovely would it be with him in it on a bed legs spread open'_

England's thoughts instantly went down the gutter after that zoning out into his own little world.

"_Arthur~" Alfred whined. "Hurry up, Im dying here." _

_America had his thighs spread open, enough room for England to fit two of himself in between. The dress falling short of exposing his lower half completely barely covering the pink swollen tip ,that England saw earlier ,dripping with white precum onto the sheets beneath him._

_Arthur leaned closer to the american ,opening his mouth with his hand then slipping his tongue in sliding it over Alfred's. The tongues got into a slow slippery dance. He felt Alfred weaking then for a final blow to make him surrender he reached up underneath his dress and flicked his cocks tip causing a small spasm to go up it. With that Alfred gasped giving Arthur the chance to pull his tongue out of his mouth and into his own to lightly suck on it._

_Alfred moaned and grasped his arms around the Brits slightly smaller frame. He began to push his body up against his "Arthur please." he looked down to see his pants bulged and having its own wet spot. 'Now would be a good time' however england just got his other hand and used his thumb and forefinger to scratch Alfred's tip once. "shit!" Alfreds screwed his eyes shut. 'To bad Im a bit of a sadist'._

"_Grrr fine then Arthur." America got a peeved look on his faced. Now was when Arthur noticed that he wasn't wearing his beloved spectacles "texas" that usually covered his startling blue eyes. Alfred started to sit up and push him down and began to yank off Arthur's pants. Having the cool air suddenly rush to his erection made him feel cold. Meanwhile alfred was using this distraction to his advantage and began to tie up Arthur's wrists together and to the bad post._

_It was a funny looking site seeing a man larger than you wearing red lingerie hovering above. _

England woke up from his small spacing out session and had a ashen face. If he didn't get America soon he could be taken by another nation. He paled even more at this thought.

"Iggy are you alright?" America asked waving his hand in front of him.

Japan stood behind America looking over his shoulder. "England-san do not forget what is reality and fantasy."

"Huh? What are you talking about Japan?" America questioned.

"No worries America-san. I was just reminding England." Japan smiled

"Well I must go now. I need to meet with Hungary and Taiwan tonight. Have a good evening." And Japan left. When walking away he placed his camera in his pocket and pulled out his phone texting Hungary.

"England-san is making a move. Want to bet who will top?I think we could make plenty of doushinji with this." He sent a picture txt of the red dress that England was staring at before.

"Beep beep"

Reply from Hungary: _PERFECT. _;3

* * *

><p>hmm o.o I feel like something's off in this chap. . . maybe cause my country is in a dress e_e yeah thats probably it, but I personally find America having the uke personality. . .DONT DENY IT!<p>

OH a note for you guys. The reason why they use their human names is because they are in a really close relationship. Like lover, or someone that you care for deeply, plus you wouldnt call a nation their human name in front of others. I think the name should be kept sacred almost. Im tired of other people just dropping their names like a hat here and there. o.o

:3

So the time has come! Who will top? England or America? :3 leave a review of critique and your thoughts :D

P.s I think im using to many exclamation points e_e imma stop that soon.

p.s.s since I have no idea how to further this the next chp may be the last or the one after it xD im thinking along the lines of someone gets realy scared that the other almost got taken away from them[as in they got a lover] or France and Japan do something to help get them together :) well laters!

AND I PROMISE TO NOT BE LATE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER V.V'


	4. The adventure of America

Well its way after the Holidays so I thought it was due to write the second to last chapter :3 Yep you heard that right :3 second to last [thank god, takes to long to write a fic for me,better practice on more speedy updates]

Oh! I did research on the Hetalia characters so that I could get a better understanding of how they would act and it said that Hidekaz Himaruya-creator of Hetalia- only made the personality of his character as shells so that fanfic writers could fill them with whatever they wanted! It was kinda like a let down BUT better for us so that we dont have to stress on how they behave. Stil I was hoping to do something cannon based TTnTT

*Shout outs of awesomeness to a view reviewers *: Rawr9, Degiko, JxxXCara-JoXxxK, Loudheart14,Alfred Fiery Jones, hexa, LostDonut, and last but certainly not least foreversnowynights for being my first reviewer ever

Disclamer:No I do not own the Hetalia franchise ,not even an americamochi plushie sadly [sniffle]

* * *

><p>The walk back to the hotel was extremely awkward for England, he kept walk three steps back to not invoke anymore gutter worthy thoughts of America. Which in result left a very self conscious America.<p>

_'Why is he behind me?Do I smell? Did I say something weird on the tour?Was saying that New York was my adams apple to personal? WHY IN HELL IS HE STILL WALKING BEHIND ME?'_

"Uh America? Are you alright?" England finally composed himself and was walking ahead, chest up rying to look more solid then the younger nation 'nope not going to be topped ,not this chap here, no sir'

"Naw im fine iggy!" America held in a sigh of relief. _'Thank goodness nothing was wrong.'_

A cellphone ring went off and it came from a

America's pocket. England glanced at who it was _'Hmm the president.'_ America answered and waved for him to go on ahead to the hotel entrance.

"Afternoon . What a fancy it is for you to call." America hoped that the sweet talk would make the president hurry up to the point of the call so that he could chase after England before he made it to his suite.

"Hello America, I called to ask if you could do me a favor."

Ziiip -America's attention span pinpointing into the words of his president-

"What is it sir?" America became enthusiastic "Need me to run some test flights on some new air tech? Go hunt for some Russian secret agents? Just need me to punch Russia?" Any of the above was good.

"Actually America I need you to go to Florida and retrieve some aquaduct data. We havent received how much fresh water it has produced this year."

There couldn't have been a more _'Your kidding me right?' _look on America's face. And if there was it would have been heard over the phone.

"Okay, sure thing Mr. President I'll be sure to get them to you via email."

"Thanks America its a real help, and don't worry about rushing back to D.C. from Florida you sound a little stressed these past few days."

"Well thank you Mr. President, will do ,see you later."

"Good bye America."

Then a idea hit him in the head like a ton of bricks.

"IGGGGYYYYYY!" America ran as hard as he could to catch up to England who was already in the elevators.

"Iggy!" America panted after running into the elevator to stand next to the Englishman.

"What?And stuff it with the name already." England stressed. One fantasy was enough for the day.

"Well England, Mr. Obama wanted me to ask you if you would like to come see Florida and relax a little since you always seem all uptight. We can go to the beaches and bars!" America grinned. A perfect chance for him to confess and afterwords fuck like bunny rabbits. He was getting more and more smarter everyday now wasn't he?

"I suppose so, it is your president inviting me." England side noted that it would also be a good opportunity to get some more eye candy, seeing Alfred topless and in shorts was always a nice treat to think of later. [a/n:Oh please England, I so know what your going to use that image for]

"Alright." England agreed. "We can go when the meeting ends."

* * *

><p>~~Later that night~~<p>

[in America's hotel room]

"WHOOO HOOO!" America was jumping around in his room dancing.

"Im going with Iggy to the beach in Florida in Miami~! Then I'm gonna say that I like him~!And he'll say he likes me back~!Then he's going to be on my Florida~! " A sudden knock was heard on the room's door

'Ah crap' America tried to regain his composure and went to open the door.

"Hey America." There standing was Hungary with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey Hungary" False alarm America sighed in his head

" I happened to over hear that your going to Florida?"

America grew a bit panicked.

"W-Where did you hear that?" He shot a blinding Hollywood smile.

"Well I was happening to be walking down in the hall way and heard you yell that your going to Florida, but I didn't quite catch what else you said after that. Something about your Florida and 'like' and England." She tilted her head to the side.

[Meanwhile in Hungary's head]

YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI

YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI

YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI

YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI

Japan is soooooooo gonna owe me after this~ hehe

[back to the story now, shall we?]

"Maybe you did maybe you didn't, what about Florida anyway?"

"Well I was wondering if you would let me and Japan come join you. Japan has been stressed lately and I feel useless if I cant do everything like a good friend can to help him. So I was thinking a small vacation would do him some good." Hungary

"Alright, if Japan really is stressed then ok, you both can tag along."

"Thank you very much America!" Hungary pipped and went on her way to her suit.

She pulled out her cellphone and started to text.

'Stage two complete! ;) I got us the ok from the U.S of A'

She hit send and walked into her room with a satisfied look displaying on her features.

* * *

><p>England had no idea why he said yes to the trip. Even if it was an invitation by America's boss. Being seated with America for four hours was near torturous. You see America's seat was next to the window, leaving England next to the walkway.<p>

And before the flight America thought it would be a great idea to stuff himself on McDonalds so that he wouldn't have to eat. The sad part is that he drank the same amount as much as he ate. Resulting in a very full American bladder and a tight squeeze to get past England to get to the walkway towards the bathroom.

"Sorry Iggy." America laughed embarrassingly on his way back to his seat, arse practically touching his nose, and it wasn't that America was fat , not at all, it was that the seats were so damn packed and America just happened to be a bit larger than average. England could have sworn that if the plane just happen to hit a little bit of turbulence when America was conveniently passing him to get to his seat he would have landed flat on his lap.

But for some reason he heard some laughter coming from a few rows behind him and thought he saw a camera flash.

But those four hours where long past them now. Now the two were unpacking the little that they did bring and bought swim shorts on the way to their room.

"America are you going to take a shower first?" England asked.

"Uh no Iggy I have some things to go buy in the stores down stairs. You can go first." America seemed a little anxious but England didn't mind he had something else to take care of at the moment.

"Ok, then hurry on!Take your time!"

"Ok?"

England all but pushed him out of the room to rush towards the bathroom. He started to yank off his clothes like a wild man and turn on the bath faucet.

"FOUR HOURS GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!THAT WAS BLOODY HELL!"

He jumped into the tub and just sat there for a few moment eyelids closed thinking of the round bottom that passed him possibly twenty times barely missing his nose. So close, he felt his teeth aching to bite it.

_-_-_-Meanwhile-_-_-_-

"Dude where could I find a store that sells that type of stuff?" America spoke to no one in particular.

America has on the hunt for lube and being in one of the most hottest cities on the world you think he would be able to find a sex shoppe somewhere. He passed many stores with vibrant colors showing advertisements for slinky swimsuits and bulky swim toys.

"Finally!" A store decored in purple curtains and mannequins posing suggestively with lacy lingerie. America waltz in and headed straight to the lube section.

'No shame in this' he thought 'Done this plenty times before. Just not with the person I really really like. . .ok its love fine ! ill admit it'

No one seemed to notice the tomato head with blonde hair holding a blue lube bottle standing in the middle of the store. The tomato finally started to move to the cashier and slowly cool down. Once the lube was paid for the walk home was filled with lewd images.

. . .

_'Alfred. Just lie down and relax love.' A devious smile played on Arthur's lips. Unbuckling could be heard from below Alfred's waist line 'Arthur.' Alfred voice said huskly and reached up to kissed him and draped his arms over his shoulders. _

_Something hard and hot rubbed against his abdomen making him flush, while above him Arthur smirked 'Sorry love, but your blush isn't on your side tonight.'_

_Alfred felt something wrap around his wrist and tighten. "There we go, don't want you getting any ideas ." America started to feel a little vulnerable with his chest exposed, arms tied behind his back and having Arthur straddle him._

_Alfred was pushed all the way down having to hold all of Arthur's weight and felt his crotch being pressed on by Arthur's firm ass. 'Ahnn' "What a lovely noise!" Arthur exclaimed. "I certainly must here more of it!"An evil smile begin to form on his lips. Then suddenly England stood up in all his glory and quickly flipped America over. He began to lean in and breath on his neck while his heated dick grinded against America's clothed behind. _

_Arthur bit down on the back of Alfred's neck. America moaned loudly arching his back towards England's front._

_''That felt so good!'' He was ready to whine for England to go harder. _

_The heat was surrounding him as England dry humped him. Then he got up and stripped America of the pants which was being a barrier from his cock to America's cheeks. _

"_Alfred your so round and plump back here." Arthur licked his lips, eyeing Alfred's behind. He begin to spread him and circle a finger around the pink entrance teasing._

"_Arthur please." Alfred was panting at this point and the teasing was sending shivers up his back._

"_Alright love, but do not say I was to rough for not prepping you." Arthur pulled a small bottle from Alfred's pants that was poorly thrown to the side of the bed._

"_Oh I see someone was eager. For you to bring this, you must have expected something to happen for you bringing me here." He unscrewed the top and lathered his member with lotion so that is was enough to push in without hurting so mush himself or America. _

_Arthur lined up with his tip just pressing on Alfred's entrance. He felt the pulsing heat that his tip pressed against. _

"_Ready?"_

"_Arthur ,for gods sake ,please!" America cried._

"Iggy Im back! Are you still in the tub?"America yelled.

'Crap,crap,crap,crap!' England was in the bathroom with a full swollen red hard on.

"Uh yes, Ill be out in a moment love!I mean Alfred! I MEAN AMERICA!"

At this point you can say England was pretty much ready to be found out and saying his last prayers in finding a relationship with America to have a slight chance.

"Okay good! Ill be back later!" And he heard the suit door slam once again.

"That. Was. Too. Close." England said finally after letting out a sigh mixed with relief and disappointment.

Know that he thought of it he kinda did want to be found out. Who knows, maybe America would recompense his feelings.

England sighed a second time and looked down at the erection he had.

'He said he'd be back later. Might as well wank.' England thought sadly.

Maybe he'd go drinking afterwords.


End file.
